


May The Force be with you....or whatever.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Series: Zeerleah [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, canon can suck my butt I do what I want, everyone is a mess, no longer active
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Zerlaah Phys is a Jedi, A Twi'lek Jedi to be exact.She's known Anakin since they were Younglings, so when they end up reuniting, things get complicated.This is now a full fledged fic, named 'Their love is written in the stars'
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Zeerleah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819060
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction: 

This'll take place within the Clone wars TV Show, The end result will still be Anakin becoming Darth Vader and Padme dying while giving birth.

But was Anakin really truly in love with Padme or was someone else around? 

This'll be told as little ficlets rather than one complete narrative. I hope you enjoy :D


	2. Signing on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeerleah is called to the Jedi Temple by her old Master.

Zeerleah hated the Jedi Temple, it was a place as quiet as a tomb, far too silent for her liking.

If he hadn’t been contacted by her Master, a humorless old Togruta named Suranod Kana, she would happily never return here. 

Her status as a Jedi was a blurry line, she didn’t follow the teachings as much as she should, nor did she wish to become a Master herself, she was happier being a Mercenary on whatever planet she wished. 

She hadn't even used her lightsaber in, what almost five years? It just was left in the bottom of her rucksack most of the time.

She knew why Master Kana had summoned her, Everywhere she went she saw the chaos of the droid war. 

She found her Master in the peaceful gardens, and sat in silence. 

“Master Kana.” She bows slightly, a force of habit more than anything. 

“Zeerleah.” The old man's gaze still made her feel like the young girl she was when he took her on as his Padawan. 

She hoped there was no ill feelings between them, after all, she had stormed away from him, like a spoiled child in retrospect, but she didn’t regret it. 

“Sit.”

Following his command she joins him on the stone bench 

“I hardly recognise you without your robes.” 

His tone is gentle, it feels like a weight has been lifted off Zeerleah's shoulders. 

“But your eyes, they remain as bright as always.”

Normally she hated comments on her eyes, being bright purple they often got compliments, normally from drunk lowlifes who’d end up wearing their drinks.

“You brought me here for a reason I’m assuming…” Glancing around at the plants seems a far better option than looking at her former master. “And that reason...is lemme guess..” She clicks her tongue “The Droids?”

“You haven’t changed much at all it would seem.” Master Kana sighs “But yes…” 

“And you would like me to fight for the Republic?” 

“From what I’ve heard you’ll fight for which ever side offers the most credits”

She glares at him, That insult was meant to cut deep.

“If you’re going to insult me.” She gets to her feet “Then you’re wasting both our time.”

“Zeerleah..” Master Kana gets up, he moves slower than Zeerleah remembers “You are a Jedi..”

Zeerleah rolls her eyes 

“No matter how much you wish you weren’t, You have the power of the force..It would be a crime to waste that power fighting petty law breakers or protecting trading caravans.” 

Like always, the old man was right.

“Fine I’ll fight in this blasted war..” She folds her arms across her chest “But I want new armour...and nice quarters.” 

Great, now she’s involved in a war, she never should’ve replied to that transmission. 


	3. Hello there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True to Zeerleah’s demands, Master Kana got her a nice apartment above the Jedi Temple. Its here, she meets someone she hasn’t seen in a long time.

The apartment was nice, nicer than anything Zeerleah had in the years since leaving the order, for one, it had a bed that didn’t have bugs living in it or holes in the ceiling. 

Zeerleah is rearranging some furniture when there’s a knock at her door. 

With a sigh, she stops her task, if its Master Kana checking up on her, she’d be very annoyed. 

As the door slides open, it reveals, not Master Kana, rather someone she hasn’t seen for a long time. 

“Heard you were back.” The man stood in front of her speaks “Wanted to see for myself, Make sure Kana hadn’t finally gone senile.” 

“Anakin.” She smiles “Miss me?”

Last time they had seen each other, they were little more than children, well, early teens.

Children who thought they knew it all. 

He had become a handsome young man, long hair suited him, as did the scar over his eye. 

“Who are you again?” 

He laughs and it brings back so many memories. 

Zeerleah walks back into the apartment, Anakin follows and the door slides shut. 

“I’m gonna cry.” She snarks back.

Anakin chuckles and pulls out a chair at a small table, Zeerleah notices something else about his appearance.

“You got a robot arm?” She asks “You shoulda lead with that.”

Anakin flexes the fingers on his robotic arm “I haven’t seen you in almost ten years, And you wanna talk about my missing hand?” 

“Has anything else interesting happened to you without me?” 

“Well the story is….”

As Zeerleah sits and listens to the tale of how Anakin lost his hand, she realises that a decade might as well have been a second between them.

They were best friends and time hadn’t broken that bond. 

Even if a lot of things had changed, Anakin remained the same. 


	4. Catching up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeerleah and Anakin have a heart to heart.

While Zeerleah settled into her new home of the Jedi Temple, Anakin was always around.

“You….still haven’t actually told me what you’ve been doing since you left.” Anakin observes from his position, lounging on the couch. 

“I told you.” Zeerleah replies, she’s sitting on her bed, staring up at the ceiling “I have been traveling, seeing the galaxy and meeting all kinds of new people.”

“Obi-Wan seems to think you were a mercenary.” 

Zeerleah sits up “You and Master Kenobi are on first name terms now?” 

“Don’t avoid the question.” 

“He’s right.” She shrugs “There’s two options for someone like me Ani….either way I’m selling myself.” 

“You could’ve stayed.” 

Ah there it is, the topic that Zeerleah had been dreading talking about, when she left, she never said goodbye to Anakin, she has no idea how he felt about her absence. 

“I’ve been with the order since I was a baby….I had to get out there….” She sighs “See everything...experience life.” 

“And you thought the best way to do that was to run away?” 

“You really wanna do this now?” 

Anakin stands up and says “Master Kana had to tell me that you left..” He pauses “We didn’t even know where you’d gone.” 

Zeerleah feels her heart break again, its true, she didn’t say goodbye to him, never told him her plans. 

Zeerleah stands up and walks towards him “To be fair...I didn’t know where I was going.” 

“That doesn’t make it better….For all I knew you could’ve been dead.” 

There’s a tension in the room, it's clear this has been weighing on his mind for the past ten years. 

“I couldn’t tell you...you would’ve told someone and I wouldn’t have been able to leave.” 

Anakin’s face falls “I would have come with you.”

The idea that Anakin might have ran away with her wasn’t something she had considered, life would have been so differently if he had come along.

“I’m sorry.”

“We were best friends Leah...You think I wouldn’t have understood?” 

“I was a moron.” 

“Yeah you are.”

Zeerleah frowns “I thought we were having a moment here and you ruined it.” 

She walks over to him and hugs him, to her surprise, he lets her. 

Resting her chin on his shoulder she can smell his soap and shampoo, she can feel his muscles underneath his robes. 

Zeerleah quickly removed any thoughts about Anakin’s body.

“Next time I plan on running away, I’ll let you know.” 


	5. A new place (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeerleah meets Ashoka.

The star ship was far bigger than Zeerleah had ever been on before, she felt very small and out of place among the clones and busy soldiers.

Stood in the loading bay, she got the sudden urge to run away.

“You must be Zeerleah Phys.” 

A young  Togruta girl greeted her, with a large smile and big eyes.

“And you must be Ashoka.” 

Anakin had told her about his lively young Padawan, and so it would seem, told her about his friend. 

“An-” Zeerleah stops herself, not wanting to sound too familiar with Anakin “General Skywalker told me about you.” 

“Nothing bad I hope.” 

Zeerleah sees a lot of herself in the young girl, but for Anakin’s sake, she hopes Ashoka responds better to his teachings than she did to Master Kana. 

“If you follow me, I’ll show you to your quarters.” 

There’s a skip in Ashoka’s step as she leads Zeerleah to an elevator. 

“You and General Skywalker have quite the past, don’tcha?” 

Zeerleah laughs “You could say that.” 

“You left the order, didn’t you?”

“Sorta.” Zeerleah fiddles with her lekku, nervous, Perhaps she shouldn’t tell this young Jedi of how she began to hate the order. 

For once she would have to be mature. 

“Its a complicated topic.” 

The elevator whirls to live

“Where is General Skywalker, Presently?”

“He’s in a meeting with Senator Admidala.” 

“Admidala?” 

She was familiar with the woman, all though, her status of Senator was news to her. 

“Why is he meeting with her?”

Ashoka shrugs “She’s always fighting over the invasion of Naboo, she’s always asking his advice.” 

“Ah.” 

Strange, Anakin never mentioned Padme, They had first met when Anakin was a child and would seem to have a lasting friendship, yet he kept silent about her.

The floor with Zeerleah’s quarters is as grey and boring as the rest of the ship, her quarters were somehow even more bland. She missed her room at the temple.

“My room’s just across the hall.” Ashoka is still happy, a smile on her face “Once you’ve unpacked and settled in, I’ll take you to see General Skywalker and General Kenobi.” 

“Sounds good.”

As the door closes, Zeerleah begins to wonder what role she will play on this ship, she is a fairly good shot with her blaster, but her lightsaber skills are rusty. 

She has never fought in a large scale conflict and has no education on military tactics. 

She throws her pack on to the bed with a sigh.

The only role she is fit for is janitor. 

But they probably have droids doing such a job.


	6. Night call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin goes to make sure Zeerleah is settling into her new cabin.

It was late when there's a light knock on Zeerleah’s door, turning off her datapad, she climbs out of bed.

She’s a little bit surprised when she finds Anakin stood in the hallway.

“Uh..I wanted to…..” He rubs the back of his neck “Make sure you are settling in.”

“I told you at dinner I was fine.” Zeerleah smiles, Dinner had been a bit awkward, they couldn’t be as casual with one and another as they normally are.

“You also called me General.”

“You should come in...Before Ashoka hears.” 

Once inside the cabin, she becomes aware how small the room is and she after all, is in just a t-shirt and her underclothes.

“After all, A Jedi General in the room of a Merc?” She chuckles “What would people think?” 

Anakin’s cheeks flush pink, Zeerleah wasn’t the girl she had been when he last saw her, her body had blossomed into that of a woman, and it was easy to see why Twi’leks were often taken as slaves due to their beauty.

“Aw, is that a blush?”

Flirty banter had always been a thing between them, but something about hearing it in a dark, small room felt far more intimate. 

“Leah..”

He hadn’t realized she was now inches away from him, he could easily reach out and touch her, run his hands along her soft skin. 

But no, he had to think of Padme. 

His wife. 

But how long had he thought of Zeerleah in his teen years? How many times had he wanted to kiss her?

“Ani.”

His name sounded so sweet on her lips, it sounded like a whisper that no one else should hear, something that should be whispered between lovers.

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest it felt like it might explode. 

“I-I shouldn’t be here..”

“No one knows.” She shrugs her shoulders “No one has to know.” 

Zeerleah had expected him to have left by now, for her to have to seek him out in the morning and apologize for her behavior. 

But he was still there. 

So she moved closer still, so they’re bodies were touching.

Zeerleah had fought after so long apart her teenage crush would have disappeared, but it seemed they had only come back stronger.

She wasn’t a shy girl anymore, she knew how to seduce men, she knew the words to say and the moves.

“I’ve gotta go...Obi-Wan wants me up early..”

He walks towards the door and as it slides open, Zeerleah wants to kick herself, damnit, she shouldn’t have pushed.


	7. Shady deals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ashoka observe Zeerleah in her natural habitat.

Mos Eisley wasn’t a place for the faint of heart, But Zeerleah had visited the place before, it was a place where everyone was ready to steal the clothes off your back and shoot you with your own blaster before selling it for parts. 

But, It was the place where a local smuggler was stealing supplies from the Separatists, Supplies that could help the republic. 

Given her familiarity with the shadowy underworld, Zeerleah was put forward to negotiate a deal. 

She knew this particular smuggler, A Corellian named Sayt Thosher.

“Snips, keep your eyes open.” Anakin addresses Ashoka as the trio walk through the crowded marketplace “And keep close.” 

“Snips?” Zeerleah raises her eyebrows “What a cute nickname.” 

“Skyguy loves his nicknames.” Ashoka responds. 

“Skyguy, Eh?” Zeerleah laughs “It's not better than Ani.” 

“He gets mad when I call him that.” 

“I am right here.” Anakin sighs 

“Acute observation.” Zeerleah comments “I can see why they made you a general.”

Ashoka laughs at this, while Anakin just frowns. 

“How does it feel to return home?” Zeerleah smirks “Skyguy?”

“Home?” Ashoka asks

“He's from tatooine, didn’t he tell you?” 

“No.”

Anakin rolls his eyes “Can we focus on the mission?” 

“Of course.” 

Zeerleah walks toward a seemingly random market stall and passes a few credits to the owner.

“I’m in the market for a podracer, Know where I could buy one?” 

The stall owner, a man with facial tattoos and is more scar tissue than skin, eyes up Zeerleah and her companions, then his eyes move to the credits. 

“Blue star, He's usually there between Sundown and sunup.” 

“My thanks.”

And with that, the transaction is complete. 

“Wow.” Ashoka seems genuinely impressed “How’d you know to do that?”

“You pick up a few things while traveling.” 

X

Zeerleah felt slightly guilty for bringing Ashoka to the cantina, it wasn’t the place a young girl should be. 

So she glared daggers at anyone who looked at her too long and told her not to repeat any of the curses. 

Or at least not in front of Master Kenobi.

“Well well, well..” A shadow is cast over the table “Look who’s returned to Mos Eisley.”

Anakin prepares himself to reach for his lightsaber. 

“Little Miss Phys.” 

The speaker had a deep voice, like he had a sore throat and a deep gash over the left side of his face, he seemed young but his eyes said he's seen more than he should have at his age. 

“Thoser.” Zeerleah greets the man with cold indifference “Take a seat.”

“My pleasure.” Thoser takes a seat on the opposite side of the table “Who’s your friends?”

“An interested party.” Anakin responds 

“Interested in what?” Thoser opens his arms “I’m but a simple pilot.” 

Zeerleah laughs “You can’t fly to save your ass, let alone get paid for it.” 

“Maybe I’ve improved since you saw me last.” 

Zeerleah narrows her eyes, not in the mood for Thoser’s failed attempt to play innocent. 

“Don’t bullshit me.” 

She gives Ashoka a ‘sorry’ look out of the corner of her eye.

“You’ve been stealing supplies from the separatists.” Zeerleah meets Thoser’s eyes “I’m here to buy them.”

“What use do you have for supplies?” 

“Its for the republic.” 

Thoser laughs, it takes everyone else by surprise.

“You work for the republic now, do ya?” He laughs again “Now that is funny Phys..” 

“I work for the highest bidder Thoser.” 

Anakin is surprised, he expected for her to reveal her status as a Jedi, but this seemed to be working, judging by how Thoser relaxes. 

“And you reckon the republic is the highest?” 

“I know.” Zeerleah reaches into her pocket and pulls out a handful of credits. 

Eight thousand to be exact. 

She places them on the table.

“All this, for a few crates of supplies..” Zeerleah shrugs “Think of all the whores you can buy, Sayt.” 

That seems to win the man over. 

“Fine..You’ve got yourself a deal Phys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know bullshit makes no sense lore wise but like, I couldn't be bothered to look through the lore to find the star wars equivalent to a cow.


End file.
